


Quick Learner

by sariloire



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, a little smut, just some breastplay, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kinkmeme Fill] Garrus and Shepard's first time is filled with more firsts than expected.</p><p>Garrus isn't sure if the funny lumps on Shepard's chest are supposed to jiggle, but he's going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Learner

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme found here: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9521.html?thread=45340465#t45340465

They… jiggled.

Garrus’ hand stilled as he pulled away the… bra? That’s what Shepard had called it anyway, as she had undone the clasps behind her back.

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, not even sure exactly what he was looking at. He hadn’t watched the vids Joker had sent him, and he was regretting that decision.

The funny bumps on Shepard’s chest –breasts, if he remembered correctly- were completely foreign to him. Turian females didn’t have them, and their chests certainly didn’t jiggle.

“I appreciate stares, Garrus, but you’re welcome to touch, you know.” Shepard’s encouraging and slightly sarcastic voice broke him out of his concentration, and Garrus was glad that Turians didn’t turn red when flustered like humans did.

He moved his hand, afraid that the jiggling lumps might pop if he wasn’t gentle. He ran his fingers along the left breast, his touch barely glancing over the pink pointed tip. His right hand stilled over the right breast, a glint of gold catching his eye.

The right lump had a human earring through the tip. No, nipple. It was called a nipple, he remembered that much from overhearing human men talk in the Normandy about their partners.

He touched the ring and the nipple, with a little more pressure. It seemed safe, he hadn’t hurt Shepard so far. He brushed a thumb across the nipple and felt Shepard move slightly under his touch. He glanced up, and saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. He repeated the motion with his other hand, watching her face, and saw her bite her lip in response.

Was she actually… enjoying this? The random pokes and prods?

Huh.

Still glancing at Shepard’s face for signs of a reaction, Garrus moved both hands to cup her breasts, massaging them slowly as his thumbs continued to trace the nipples. His right thumb got caught and tugged slightly on the gold ring, and a soft sound left Shepard’s mouth. Garrus’ hands stilled, afraid he had hurt her. Her face was tinged with red and her head had sunk farther back on the pillows.

When his touches didn’t resume, Shepard opened her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I- …was that painful?” He hadn’t felt this awkward since his first time with a woman. And she had at least been Turian, there weren’t anatomical surprises to worry about that time.

Shepard sat up, leaning forward slightly. “Not at all,” she murmured, her voice sounding thicker than usual. “in fact, you could get a little rougher and I’d like it even more.”

Garrus blinked at the words and Shepard pulled back, her own hands moving up to her breasts. “It feels good when nipples are pulled, not too hard, or even squeezed.” She dropped one hand to his, pulling it back up to her breast. “Here, like this.”

Her fingers around his, she pulled at the pink tip on her right breast until that same noise came from her lips again. Garrus repeated the motion after she dropped her hand, and Shepard soon laid back on the pillows, a smile working at her face as he continued to explore what she responded to.

He soon mastered pulling and twisting her nipples, or at least he assumed he was doing a good job based on her reactions. But, assuming she would get bored of the same thing being repeated, his mind raced to what else he could do to push her out of the sleepy-faced comfort she looked to be experiencing.

Not sure if it was something humans liked, Garrus ducked his head to Shepard’s chest and pulled a nipple into his mouth. She started in surprise, but didn’t move away. Instead, once he gave an experimental suck on the soft skin, he heard her gasp and felt her hand slightly grip the back of his head.

He took that as a good sign.

The texture of the nipple felt odd in his mouth as he ran his tongue along it, but with each brush against his tongue, Shepard made a noise. When one of his hands found her free breast and resumed pinching, pulling, and squeezing it, her back even arched slightly from the bed.

Garrus was thoroughly enjoying seeing the way his mouth and tongue on her breasts affected her, but after a few minutes, Shepard pushed on his shoulders slightly, pushing him back. Looking up, afraid that he had done something wrong, he saw her pupils much larger than usual and her face red and even tinged with sweat along her brow.

“I appreciate the amazing things your tongue can do and I’d let you keep going all night, Garrus, but we have more things to accomplish.” She sat up again, and her hands went to his clothing. “Take these off, it’s my turn to explore."

He obliged, removing his own clothes while watching as Shepard slipped off the thin fabric covering her lower body. He was once again met with an unfamiliar sight.

Garrus wasn’t worried though. He had always been a quick learner, and he loved having new territory to explore.


End file.
